


softly now

by Radonis



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (canonical), Begging, Cock Cages, Dacryphilia, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radonis/pseuds/Radonis
Summary: Wolf Witchers all have erectile dysfunction. Cat Witchers are all locked in chastity to help manage their blood- and regular - lusts. This isn't much of a problem for Aiden and Lambert.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	softly now

Of all the shitty things that came with being a Witcher, Lambert didn't really mind the erectile dysfunction. It bothered other people, definitely. Eskel and Geralt both groaned and griped about it, constantly whinging, but Lambert didn't really care. It meant he saved money on whores, rarely needing to- or even really able- to get off in the usual way, and the lack of morning wood meant you saved on laundering bedrolls. 

He had thought every Witcher had this fun little quirk thanks to the sterility, right up until he met Aiden. 

All it took was two days with the man and that concept flew directly out the window, because Aiden wore a cage on his cock that was allowed off only when he was with other Cats. 

Lambert had thought he was joking, at first. He'd stumbled onto Aiden bathing in a lake, two days after the disaster of the Ogre of Ellander job, and Aiden had emerged with his cock caged and a little silver lock on it. Lambert had been relatively certain he was hallucinating, right up until Aiden had teased him that it was rude to stare. Which. Yeah. It was, probably, but Lambert had never been polite. Still, Aiden offered to share his fire, and for all Lambert's wariness around Cats, he wasn't about to give up a quiet afternoon talking with someone who got the work. 

It turned out that the cock cages did more than just look pretty. They were spelled to help keep down any kind of lusts, particularly the bloodlust and rage the Cats were known for. They were spelled to only be removed when in the presence of two Cat medallions, a rarity on the path, so most Cats tended to stay near the caravan. Aiden ranged much further afield than most of the other Cats. 

Aiden was an oddball. 

Aiden was also suffering. 

And Lambert was a magnanimous bastard when he wanted to be. 

\--- 

“Oh, fuck, please!”

Most of the time Aiden was alright with the cage. But once in a while there would come days where it was almost too much to bear, and that was when Lambert came in.

“Easy,” Lambert soothed, smoothing a hand down Aiden's shivering flank. He'd been near feral all morning, desperate and on the verge of tears. Their dimeritium cuffs were on his wrists, looped around one of the bedposts, and Aiden let out a broken sob as he rutted uselessly against the sad excuse for a mattress the inn offered. “Aiden, c'mon, be good. Up.” 

“M'trying,” Aiden slurred, hiccuping. His hips were canted up, legs trembling as he tried to hold himself up. His cock was positively dripping pre-come through the hole at the end of the cage. “Fuck, please, please, I'm trying, I'm good, I'll be good!” 

Gods, he was so fucking cute when he got like this, weepy and desperate and a little bit whiny. Lambert bent down to steal a bruising kiss, and Aiden panted and whined against his mouth as he pulled back. 

“Alright,” Lambert said, and Aiden keened as he reached over to grab his leather gloves from the table and slid them on. Aiden hated and loved the gloves all at once, and it was always better if Lambert tortured him a little with them. “You're being good, remember.” 

Aiden groaned, and cried out as Lambert ran his fingers along the gaps in the bars of the cage. It wasn't the nastiest he'd seen. Some of the vicious ones that nobles put their philandering husbands in had _spikes_. Aiden's was plain, just ribs of steel with a loop behind his balls that held the lock that kept the two pieces tight together, and the lock on this was very, very small. It also had no hole to pick. Aiden was well and truly trussed up and bound, and there was no getting out without another medallion to trigger the lock to open. 

Lambert was carefully not examining his plans to go looking for a dead Cat's medallion from a collector in Novigrad. That was an unimportant plan for the future, and in the present, he had a cat to milk. 

Aiden held still while Lambert ran the leather gloves across what flesh could be touched, breathing shallow as his legs shook with the effort of staying up. His cock was a miserable purple with need, his hips jerking every once in a while. But the cage was doing its intended job, keeping him swollen but soft. The leather was a favorite sensation, though torture when he was this wound up. 

With his free hand, Lambert stroked down Aiden's back, pausing to enjoy a handful of his ass and smiling as Aiden shivered and twitched under him. He was being good, mouth clamped shut and legs mostly holding. 

“Worked up enough?” Lambert asked, and Aiden managed a short, jerky nod. “Aiden, answer me.” 

“Yes,” Aiden gasped out, strangled, “yes, please please please, please, I wanna, please-” 

“Just needed the one yes,” Lambert said, and Aiden made the most delicious strangled noise as he shoved two of his gloved fingers in Aiden's mouth. “Play with those.” 

Aiden moaned around them as Lambert pulled the other glove off with his teeth. He'd prepped Aiden earlier, in between when was furiously pacing and waiting for the lust to hit a fever pitch, and two fingers slid in easily. Aiden screamed against his fingers, tears leaking out, and Lambert bent to kiss the curve of his shoulder as he curled his fingers in the soft heat. Aiden thrashed and Lambert bit down on his shoulder, making him wail and choke a little on his fingers, and after a few more slow curls Lambert decided to take a little pity on him. 

“Front or back?” he asked, and Aiden moved a little like he was trying to fall over. “Alright. Be good.” 

He pulled his fingers free and casually pushed Aiden over, watching as he struggled to catch his breath. His hair was a mess, eyes wild, and his mouth was hang open. Lambert grabbed a few pillows to shove under his hips, and then couldn't help himself. He settled in, pressing himself up between Aiden's legs and along his torso, and began biting along the swell of his chest and the curve of his collarbone. It wasn't a coincidence that he was pressing on the cage and the cock trapped inside it, and Aiden finally sobbed, tears running down his face. 

“Aw, poor kitty,” Lambert crooned, feeling just a little mean. Aiden hiccuped, looking at him through teary eyes, and Lambert leaned up to kiss them away. “Don't worry, I'll make it better.” 

“I know,” Aiden sniffled, and Lambert's cock managed a valiant twitch at that. Huh, maybe he'd actually get to enjoy his hard work tonight. 

“Open,” he ordered, and Aiden obediently opened his mouth for Lambert to rest his fingers back inside, whimpering again. 

Lambert slipped his fingers back into Aiden and curled them again, the position a little easier than before, and grinned when Aiden's legs kicked. Got it in one, nice. He was getting good at this. He set up a slow, leisurely pace, taking his own sweet time fucking Aiden on his fingers. He had a little carved wooden tool that was perfect for massaging the nerves, but Aiden always begged him to use his hands. So, Lambert did, with pleasure. 

Aiden arched off the bed, squirming and crying around the spit soaked gloved fingers in his mouth, and started weeping in earnest, as he usually did when he was on the brink. His legs kept thrashing, and he pulled weakly at the cuffs chaining him in place. Lambert could feel the spit soaking into the leather and pressed down on his tongue, urging him to suck on them and soothe himself, and Aiden did after a few thrashes of his head. He was shaking with desperation, that poor soft cock straining desperately against its cage, and Lambert just smiled.

He could see the twitches of muscle that heralded the main event and worked his fingers faster. Aiden was making desperate, broken noises around his fingers, hips jerking, and finally he arched off the bed and started weeping as his balls drew up in a pitiful approximation of an orgasm. Aiden sobbed, jerking and thrashing as Lambert worked his prostate. Aiden had told him it wasn't so much like coming normally- it hurt, for one thing, left him feeling empty and bereft, but it was such a relief and a release it saved him from the worst of the lust. 

Lambert kept going until there wasn't even the faintest strings of come to urge out, Aiden completely spent and sobbing weakly around his fingers. He was a mess, as always, and Lambert pulled his hands free. The glove was stripped off and tossed aside, and with his movement now freed he bent down and kissed the bars of the cage. Aiden whined, high and broken, and Lambert indulged one lick of the purple skin before moving up to free Aiden from the cuffs before pulling him in and holding him tight, pressing his face to his chest. Aiden sobbed for a good five minutes before starting to breathe normal again, and Lambert lavished kisses all over his face and neck once he'd calmed down. 

“You did good,” he praised, and Aiden gave him a wobbly smile. “You were so good, kitten. Just perfect. Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Aiden mumbled. The come down was always hard on him, exhaustion from a day running on adrenaline biting hard. “Feels nasty.” 

“Yeah,” Lambert snorted. “I'll clean you up, don't worry. Want me to knock you out so I can clean your cock without you crying?” 

“You like it when I cry,” Aiden accused, and Lambert shrugged. It wasn't like he was wrong. Aiden overwhelmed was a beautiful thing and he liked watching him cry for Lambert's attentions. “But... yes, please.” 

Lambert shifted, and Aiden jolted. 

“Oh!” Aiden said, startled from his come down. “Oh, you're hard.” 

Lambert glanced down. He was half hard at best, and that was pushing the definition of hard on a good day. “It'll go away.” 

“Shouldn't we-” 

“Nah.” Lambert kissed him again. “Rather focus on you.”

Aiden made a face but obediently turned his head. Lambert watched the glaze of Axii overtake him, and Aiden was unconscious in seconds. Lambert kissed his temples and climbed out of bed to get a rag. He even warmed the water in their basin before cleaning up, stripping off the hideously stained and ripped sheet they had bought used from the market yesterday just for this purpose and bundling it up to use for firestarter or rags another day. Aiden snored faintly as he cleaned up and reorganized everything to just how he liked it. The cuffs when in their own spelled bag, balm went on Aiden's reddened wrists, and with everything settled, Lambert climbed in bed and spooned up behind Aiden, hand falling to gently cup Aiden's caged cock under the covers. 

He sighed, content, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very appreciated. (Part two maybe a thing later.)


End file.
